Sakura's Wedding Day
by Kalaria Sword
Summary: This is a fic based on my larger work, The Possibility of Kindness, written as a present for a friend. Hope you enjoy and all fans of the main story are welcome to read it.


**Happy B-Day! This is a one-shot related to my story, The Possibility of Kindness written as a present for a good friend on the site. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Digimon, shame.  
**

* * *

Six hours…six hours… 'Cassy, where's my necklace!' I screamed out the door of my bedroom while hunting furiously around.

'Don't you know?' She shouted back running into the room frantically.

'No, I can't focus so, no powers.' I admitted turning to tear out my wardrobe.

'We'll find it, that's something old.' Cassy promised shifting through my jewellery box.

'Is Kari going to bring her earrings s here for my borrowed?' I demanded pausing in my hunt.

'Yes, oh look the necklace was in the jewellery box like the rest of them.' Cassy rolled her eyes placing the pearl string on the bed. The pearls had been Mira's and worn on her wedding day. I'd had a good cry when she said she wanted me to wear them today.

'Sora's dress is something new, and completely original.' Cassy noted glancing at the clothing bag lying smoothly on the bed.

'And Mimi and Yolei found me blue flowers for my bouquet.' I finished glancing at said flowers on the dresser.

'Okay, Davis said the rings are safe and TK and him are both with Ken. Tai and the older team are managing the last minute preparations at Primary Village. Apparently the Digimon are being a great help. Kari and Yolei will be here soon and Cody's due at Ken's parent's any minute. Speaking of the parent's they're all meeting the other parents at the TV station before going.' Cassy assured me going over everything. I sighed and took a deep breath.

'The Digimon are all ready, right?' I confirmed. She just nodded the nineteen-year-old calm as anything.

'Gennai keeping sure everything's in order. It'll be perfect, so long as the bride doesn't collapse from stress first.' She hinted with a grin.

'Just wait till it's your wedding day.' I said with a glare. She blushed slightly but grinned.

'Ah, but Cody will make sure everything's perfect so I don't have to worry.' She countered grinning.

'Yeah, cause he's just like Ken that way.' I finished smugly. Her smile flattered slightly.

'Go wash up, now!' She instructed gesturing to the ensuite bathroom. Deciding to let her go I nodded and went to bathe before the others arrived.

I gulped as I heard the music start. Clutching my flowers tighter I took a breath I grabbed Joe's arm shakily. 'Breath, Ken's waiting for you.' Joe always knew what to say to calm me down. I was grateful for him being willing to give me away today as he was the closest thing to a dad I had, aside from the Digidestined's parents but I didn't want them to do that. I nodded feeling my black curls bounce around my face. They'd been clipped up in an elaborate style with lots of sparkly pins making it seem like someone had tastefully sprinkled glitter into my hair. My pearl necklace was around my neck with two pearl tear earrings framing my face. The girls had worked wonders with my make up making my face almost glow. The fantastic look continued with the dress, pure white and shaped to my figure but at the waist a tail of translucent lace appeared over it, open at the front with a v and sparkling like my hair. My feet had plain white heels on them complementing the dress. Kari and TK paired up ready to walk down the aisle and join Yolei and Davis, the best man, who were with Ken. Cassy, my maid of honour took Cody's arm with no hesitation.

'Let's go.' She said looking back to give me a smile. I nodded and looked ahead through the doors.

'Yes, lets.' I agreed smiling. Cassy and Cody took the first step following Armadillomon and SnowDromon down the aisle. Kari and TK followed in suit with there partners also in front. Gomamon grinned at us but made no joke, thankfully, as he and Lalamon went out the door. I heard muttering as people turned expectantly and took a breath as Joe and me went forward. There as silence broken only by approving gasps as they took in my appearance. Ken had wide eyes as he stood in front of old man Gennai, who was stood on the table used as an altar. Holding back a chuckle I let Joe lead me to Ken's side and step back. Ken smiled at me and I returned it before we faced Gennai.

'Dearly beloved, today is a great day for the Digital World. Today is the union of two of our greatest heroes. If anyone would object to the happiness they've earned speak now and be beaten by the Digidestined.' There was silence before the crowd laughed at that. Davis had a proud and cocky grin on his face like he wouldn't mind the fight. I took the chance to look around the village square and smiled. They'd gone all out hanging beautiful silk streamers from the houses and lampposts. There were flowers in elegant hanging baskets adding life to the décor while people sat on neatly arranged white dinning chairs. The altar had a white tablecloth that was decorated with all the Digidestined crests on the fabric. Just how I wanted it. The sun was starting it's decent but not quite at sunset yet, that would occur during the party afterwards. 'Now then, Partner's of these two Digidestined, do you have any words for the assembly?' Wormmon and Lalamon both nodded stepping forward onto the altar.

'Ken, you've been with Sakura since the start. You've felt her every pain and you tried to heal each one. You didn't always succeed but that's not the point. You were always there for her and lets face it, this is all formality since you guys acted like a married couple since you were three.' That earned some chuckles from the crowd, particularly Davis's and Ken's parents. 'So, anyway, lets keep up the happy times.' Wormmon concluded blushing slightly.

'Aw, that was great friend.' Ken whispered hiding it by hugging his partner. I nodded glancing at Lalamon.

'Sakura, you've always known the best path to take, and that path always seemed to lead to Ken. There were times when I thought you were crazy doing some of the things you did, but it always worked out. I can only hope that will continue but I think that's more your area.' I laughed and gave Lalamon a hug after she'd finished. I pulled back and turned to Gennai as the Digimon returned to there former places just behind us.

'A Digidestined's partner is the person who understands them best. As they approve over this match it is a sign that it is truly just. Ken Ichijouji, Guardian of Kindness, you may speak your vows.' Gennai instructed. Ken nodded, took a deep breath and turned to me.

'I had a hard time coming up with this. I willing give you everything I have so how to say it eluded me. In the end I decided to take your advise, just trust myself rather than thinking of every last problem. Sakura, you gave me purpose when I was lost, you gave me hope when I despaired. You've believed in me even when you probably shouldn't have and I thank you. I don't know what would of happened if you existed, things might have been very different but I'm grateful that wasn't the case. I love you, more than anything, because, you are my everything. Thank you for being there, my angel.' I felt the tears threatening at Ken's speech but fought them back knowing I had my own to make. I could hear several tissues being hastily pulled out by the crowd and smiled.

'Sakura Tenshi-Hida, Guardian of Possibility, you may speak your vows.' Gennai said turning to me.

'Ken, lives are filled with choices. Some are easy to make, and some are hard, but none have been clearer for me than this one. I love you, its so simple but complex. Our journey hasn't been easy, there were losses and there has been pain, but we made it through, together. I thank you for being there, my love.' I said my voice ringing clear. Ken grinned his eyes sparkling and I heard several awe's from the crowd. Glad they liked it, I thought amused.

'Ken Ichijouji, do you accept your life to be joined with this woman, she who guards time and destiny?' Gennai asked his tone one of authority.

'I accept it with courage, love, sincerity, knowledge, responsibility, friendship, hope, light, imagination, possibility and kindness.' Ken confirmed smiling.

'Sakura Tenshi-Hida, do you accept your life to be joined with this man, he who guards kindness and compassion?' Gennai turned to me repeating the question.

'I accept it with courage, love, sincerity, knowledge, responsibility, friendship, hope, light, imagination, possibility and kindness.' I agreed taking Ken's hand.

'Then place the rings, noble symbols of this union of life, upon your other half and be happy and well, this joyous day is in honour of your spirit's joining as one.' Gennai announced. Ken slipped the gold wedding band onto my finger and I did the same to him. Then we kissed, years of practise meant we were adept at public kissing thankfully. There were cheers from the crowd and Digimon and Ken laughed spinning me around.

'Finally, forever.' He whispered happily.

'Yes.' I agreed resting my head on his chest as the others all rushed up to congratulate us. Finally, our destiny had been fulfilled and our reward obtained. Our happy times were just beginning.


End file.
